


All the Single Daddies (all the single daddies)

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sugawara Koushi falls over in a gym, the local young moms' group takes care of him. And although he's grateful for the tea and sympathy, he's about to make his excuses and leave. </p>
<p>But then a hot man turns up, with his son in tow, and before he knows it, Suga's invented his own family of two. </p>
<p>Now all he has to do is persuade his nine-year old neighbour to pretend to be his son.</p>
<p>However, although Tooru agrees (for the price of three sundaes and two trips to the planetarium) Suga's not at all sure he can trust him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Single Daddies (all the single daddies)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for Daisuga week 2015 on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: The Single Dads' Club.

It had been an accidental meeting – everything about it was chance and coincidence. Suga was not supposed to be in the room, or even in that building, but he’d got lost on his way to an interview, and called in to ask the receptionist at a nearby gymnasium for directions. Then, of course, the mishap where he’d tripped on his shoelace and landed badly, banging his nose on the desk had not been his fault, at all. He supposed he could have refused the offer of a handkerchief from a passing young mom pushing a buggy, and he could easily have said no when another mom helped him to his feet and insisted he had a cup of tea. But he was thirsty, and not a little shaken to find his nose was bleeding, so a cup of tea – with two sugars – was like nectar to him.  They led him to a room, sat him on a chair, and the first mom ran to find the first aid box, while the second made the tea, and by the time he’d taken his first sip, three more young moms had appeared.

“Um, is this a crèche or something?” he asked. “Only I really shouldn’t keep you from the gym.”

“Crèche?”  queried the first mom, a ball of cotton wool in her hand, and antiseptic in the other. She laughed. “Oh, no, none of us use the gym, they just let us use this room to meet up in.” She smiled. “I’m Michimiya Yui, by the way.”

“Sugawara Koushi,” he replied, smiling back.

He was going to leave after he’d finished his tea, make his excuses, thank them all properly and then trudge his way back home to continue his job search. But then something happened. Or rather, someone happened

“Hello,” said a man, tapping gently on the door. “I wondered if anyone had change for the vending machine.”

Suga looked up, and tried to stop his mouth from gaping. The stranger, there was no other word for it, was hot. Broad shoulders, dark hair, a jaw that looked as if it had been chiselled from rock, and as he was wearing shorts, Suga found himself staring at an impressive pair of thighs.

“I thought we were going swimming!” someone said behind the stranger.

“Yes, Hajime, we will... Just...” He smiled a little helplessly. (Suga felt his heart melt at that point.) “I got the time wrong and the kids’ swimming doesn’t start for another half an hour, so I was going to sit and have a drink with him first.”

“You can come in here,” Michimiya called out. “We have tea and coffee, and juice if your boy would like that.”

“Uh...” the man looked doubtful, and was already shaking his head, when he met Suga’s gaze. “Um ... yes, okay. That would be nice. He stepped forwards. I’m Sawamura Daichi, by the way. And this-” He yanked on a small boy’s arm. “This is Hajime.”

“Why are we here?” the boy said, scowling very ferociously as he stomped in behind Sawamura. “It’s a babies place.”

“We also have cakes,” Michimiya called out and smiled at Hajime.

“Yes, come on, Hajime. Cake and then we’ll swim. You can be pleasant for half an hour,” he said firmly, steering him forwards. “Is that seat taken?”

Suga leapt, slopping half his tea onto the floor. “Um, no, it’s ... uh ... yes, have it. I’m ... uh ... Ha – whoops, I’ve spilt my tea.”

“I could get you another,” Sawamura said, reaching for his cup. He looked round the room. “So ... um ... which of them is yours?”

“Huh?”

“Which kid is yours?”

“Oh ... uh ...”

“Sugawara-san is a waif we rescued,” Michimiya said. “He doesn’t have a child.”

“Oh ... shame,” Sawamura murmured.

And Suga didn’t know why he said it; there was no reason at all except that sometimes his mouth ran away with him before he’d engaged his brain. “Not here!” he yelped. Then he laughed, trying to give himself time while he thought wildly.   _Ah-ha!  Maybe ..._ He cleared his throat. “What I mean is that _my_ child isn’t here. He’s ... um ... older. I was ... uh ... checking out the swimming classes, too, but fell over.”

***

 

“Let me get this straight,” Hoshiyo – Suga’s next-door neighbour - said later that evening. “You want to take my son swimming.”

“Um... yes, I ... uh ...” He smiled helplessly at her. “You were only saying the other day how you needed help with him now that you’re on your own. Male role models are important, you said.”

“And you told me it wasn’t necessary, that you thought I was doing an excellent job and Tooru wasn’t suffering at all.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You don’t even like swimming.”

He raised his glass of wine to his mouth, biting his lip as he thought. The trouble was, Hoshiyo – who was not only his neighbour but also his friend – was very hard to fool. Her brown fluffy hair and wide innocent eyes hid a razor sharp brain and the mind of the most hardened cynic.

“Am I not allowed to do something nice for Tooru-chan?” he said mildly.

“Of course you are,” she replied, “It’s just that your idea of nice is usually to buy him ice cream or take him to the movies. So ... what gives?”

She stretched over, removed the glass from his hand, and stared deep into his eyes.

Suga blinked first. “There’s this really cute guy,” he whimpered. “He has a son about Tooru’s age and ... um ...”

“I knew it!” she snapped her fingers in his face. “Using my son like that, Koushi! It’s disgraceful!”

“No ... no ... I don’t mean ... I just ... I don’t know what happened, but one minute I was drinking a cup of tea, and the next minute I had a son. We sort of made plans. Like ... um ... we’re an unofficial single dad’s club.”

Snorting, she flicked his head. “I’m kidding. As long as Tooru doesn’t object, then I’m fine with it.”

“He won’t give me away, will he?”

“Not if you reward him,” she replied. “He’s not going to be content with just a swim, Koushi.”

 

Tooru took after his mother. Not that Suga knew much about his dad, just that he’d left two years before and visited occasionally. But unless his dad had the same floppy hair and brown eyes as Hoshiyo, Tooru’s looks had definitely come from her.

“So... what do I say happened to Mom?” Tooru asked. “Is she dead?”

“N-no ... oh .... um ... that’s tricky. Shall we just not mention her?  Or say that you see her every day. Maybe you live with her, and I have visitation rights.”

Tooru considered, wrinkling up his nose. “I suppose that could work. What do you do, by the way?”

“You know what I do?”

“I know you draw and you’re out of work. But that’s when you’re not my dad. So...” He trailed off, pouting out his bottom lip. “Astronaut!”

“What?”

“I’m going to say you’re an astronaut.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s too complicated for me,” Suga replied.”I know nothing about space. Just tell the truth.”

“An artist that draws planets?” Tooru questioned. “Please? I’d like a dad who’s at least a little bit cool.”

“Okay, but you’ll have to teach me which planet is which. I don’t want to get Saturn mixed up with Venus.”

Tooru grinned at him and slid a book across the kitchen table.

“One Thousand and One Facts about Space,” Suga read. “Okay, I guess I can read this in a week.”

“And about this kid,” Tooru said. “What’s he like?”

“Your age, black hair like his dad. Scowls a lot.”

“Sounds fun. NOT!” Tooru looked mutinous, and then he flashed Suga a sly smile. “Three ice-cream sundaes and two trips to the planetarium.”

“And for that I get what?”

“Your perfect son,” Tooru whispered. “Oh, but for one afternoon only. Anything else and we’ll have to renegotiate.”

“Deal!” Suga said, smiling to himself. He’d got off lightly, he reckoned. One date would be all he needed to suss out Sawamura and see whether the pull he’d felt towards him was reciprocated.

***

“You do know I’m good at swimming, don’t you?” Tooru said the following week, looking a little fretful.

Suga who was still trying to remember what colour Mars was and whether Pluto was a designated planet or not, shook his head. “I didn’t, but why does that matter?”

“Well, you’re not. So do you want me to pretend I’m rubbish like you, or did someone else teach me?”

He tried but failed to look affronted at Tooru’s statement. “Um... why don’t we say that I didn’t want you growing up with my fear of water, so I made sure you could swim?”

“Are you afraid of water?”

“Not really. I just don’t like swimming.”

“I love it,” Tooru enthused. “I’m the best in my class.”

“That’s good,” Suga murmured and stuck out his hand. “Come on, we’re here. Show time.”

Tooru stared at him in utter disgust. “I’m nine. I don’t hold hands, Suga-san.”

“Dad,” Suga whispered. “Or Daddy, okay.”

“Four ice cream sundaes will help me remember,” Tooru bartered.

“You’re a con-artist!”

“Just like my daddy,” Tooru said and smiled beatifically. “Four and I’ll tell him you read me stories every night. Even when we’re not together.”

Pursing his lips, Suga pushed Tooru through the door. It did sound like a good thing to do, the sort of thing that if he were a dad, he would want to do, reading stories to his child every night. “Harry Potter,” he said. “I read you Harry Potter.”

“Ugh!  Really? Okay, I’ll try not to yawn,” Tooru muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Then his eyes widened. “Oooh, this place is great. Where’s the pool?”

“It’s over there,” Suga said, pointing down the corridor and then grabbing Tooru as he set off. “I have to pay first and you have to ... OH!”

“Huh?”  Tooru turned around. “What’s up, Su-“

“He’s here!” Suga hissed. “I’m not Suga.”

“Um... where?”

“By the desk. And, that’s his son, Hajime.”

Tooru stared across the corridor, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “Come on then, Daddy. Let’s meet my new playmate.”

He was behaving like an angel, and that should have warned Suga, because Tooru was not in any way an angel unless he was up to something and trying to divert attention. But he took Suga’s hand, fixed a smile on his face and ran up to the desk.

“Sawamura-san, hi there. Sorry, are we late?” Suga asked.

“No, I’ve only just got here,” Sawamura replied, turning. He smiled at Suga, and then pulled his son out from behind him. “You remember Sugawara-san, don’t you, Hajime?”

“Yeah,” he muttered sulkily, eyes staring at the ground.

“And this is my son,” Suga said brightly, and shoved Tooru forwards. “This is –

“Sugawara Tooru!” Tooru said loudly – so loud that Hajime jumped. “And you are ...”

Hajime blinked, no doubt startled at Tooru’s forwardness. He took him in, staring at his face, and then, with a sudden move that appeared to surprise Sawamura, he stopped scowling and gave a bow. “Sawamura Hajime,” he said, very clearly. “This is my dad.”

“And this is mine,” Tooru replied. “Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

“Yes, son, that’s right.” Suga groaned inwardly as he handed over some money to the receptionist, getting a locker key and ticket in return. _Who the hell calls their kid son, these days? I sound like I’m stuck in the nineteen fifties._

“So, do you two swim a lot, Sugawara-san?”

“Um, me, no, but Tooru’s a very good swimmer. What about you and Hajime?”

“Ah, last week was the first time. Hajime’s mom is the swimmer.”

“His mom? She’s ... um ... not with you, then?” Suga asked, hoping he sounded casual, but aware his grip on Tooru’s shoulder had tightened.

“We’re ... uh ... not together,” Sawamura mumbled. “Kind of incompatible.”

_Oooh, Interesting!_ “Oh, how sad. Poor Hajime,” Suga murmured pulling his face into a sympathetic expression. “Does he live with you?”

He shook his head. “No, he lives with her. I’m ... uh ... I took time off for the holidays, so he’s staying with me for a while.”

“My Mom’s travelling,” Hajime put in. “She’s a famous Entomologist and has to go all over the world.”

“An Ento-what?” Suga asked, kicking Tooru because he’d started to smirk.

“Insects,” Sawamura muttered. “She studies insects.”

“World authority,” Hajime said proudly.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s not go into that now,” Sawamura said, giving Hajime a soft cuff across the head. “Changing rooms, then we can swim.”

The changing rooms, Suga was pleased to see, were bright, clean and had separate cubicles. He paused, though, wondering what the etiquette was. Should he get Tooru ready, or see to himself first?  Did Tooru need a separate cubicle for his things?  Did they _all_ share one? Or maybe Sawamura was going to strip off out here.

_I have not thought this through. His thighs last week were one thing, but that chest... those arms. I am not ready for this,_ he thought. _He’ll see me staring. Oh gods, I’m bound to blush._

His palms starting to sweat, he dropped the bag on the floor, spilling the contents on the floor.

“Clumsy, Daddy,” Tooru sang as he dropped to the floor.

“Do you need help getting ready?” Suga whispered.

Tooru gave him a haughty look, picked up his trunks and towel from the floor and sauntered into a cubicle, locking the door behind him.

_Guess not._

“Yours?” Sawamura said, picking up some goggles from the floor.

As Suga nodded, he handed them over. Their hands touched, and for an infinitesimally minute moment, Suga thought he lingered. But then Hajime yelled for his dad, and Sawamura after blinking turned to tend to him.

And of course, now he was changed, a horrible thought occurred to Suga. Sawamura really was built like a god. And Suga wasn’t. The best that could be said about Suga was that he was slim. Hoshiyo had told him once when he was moaning about his figure that he was lithe and he should be thankful he didn’t put on weight, but that wasn’t the way he saw it. Certainly now he was next to Sawamura, walking out to the pool while Tooru slightly ahead with Hajime, Suga was acutely aware of the difference in their physiques.

“He doesn’t look much like you, Sugawara-san,” he mused, tilting his head to study Tooru. “Eyes and smile maybe.”

“No, he’s much more like his mom,” Suga replied, pleased that was at least true.

“And where’s she today?”

“Ah, we’re not together,” Suga replied. He frowned, trying to remember the exact cover story. “Tooru spends time-”

“I see her every day,” Tooru interrupted, turning around. He sighed and clasped a hand to his forehead. “In my dreams, of course.”

Suga paled, and grasped Tooru’s hand. “What?”

“She died when I was very young,” Tooru continued, and started to sniff. “I was only six, but I remember her so clearly.”

“Oh...” Sawamura shook his head. “I am so sorry,” he murmured, and touched Sugawara on the arm. “Must be very hard bringing him up alone.”

“My mom was a swimmer,” Tooru interrupted, his face becoming wistful. He gripped Suga’s hand tighter. “She taught me.”

Gaping at this new information, Suga fought the urge to flee, and pulled Tooru closer. “We don’t need to go into that now, Tooru, do we?”

“How did she die?” Hajime’s question was loud, delivered pugnaciously.

“Stop it!” Sawamura muttered, pulling him one side. “Hajime, Tooru-chan’s not going to want to talk about that.”

“She drowned,” Tooru opined, and clutched his hand to his chest.

“So not a very good swimmer, then?” Hajime said solemnly.

“Saving my life!” Tooru spat, then sighed melodramatically. “I was only four, but I remember it so clearly.”

“Thought you were six when she died!” Hajime retorted.

“No, four,” Tooru insisted. “Wasn’t I, Daddy?”

“You were five,” Suga replied firmly, adding quickly. “Nearly six, but it was four years ago. That’s why you’re getting confused. Anyway, why don’t you get in the pool? Don’t you need to practise?”

“Only if you come with me, Daddy.”

Dammit, I’ll have to take this towel off. He’ll see how ridiculously scrawny I am.

“You, too, Dad!” Hajime yelled, pulling on Sawamura’s arm.

But Sawamura, instead of agreeing and diving straight into the pool, shrugged Hajime off. “Uh... no, I’ll paddle in the shallows, son,” he said, and smiled a little tentatively at Suga. “I’m not that good in the water. Hajime’s a great little swimmer, though. Best in his class.”

Tooru, overhearing, stopped in his tracks. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Hajime replied, staring at him.

“Tooru’s very good, too,” Suga called, approaching them both.  He crouched down to their eyelevel, something he’d always been told was important to do with children to give them confidence. Although if Tooru had any more confidence, he’d have taken over half the eastern hemisphere by now. “Why don’t you play together? You could try out the diving boards or the big slide. Leave your dads to chat.”

Tooru fixed him with a look and then, with what appeared to be a flounce, he turned to Hajime. “Grown ups are boring, don’t you think?”

“Very,” Hajime agreed fervently. “Wanna try that slide?”

As they trotted off together, Suga retreated to Sawamura. He was sitting on the shallow end steps, letting the water lap up his thighs, and soaking his swimming shorts until they clung to his ...

Suga looked away, hoping his focus hadn’t been too obvious. “I think they’re happy now. It’s good for Tooru to have another strong swimmer with him. I’m fairly useless in that respect.”

“You seem to have a good relationship, though, Sugawara-san,” Sawamura murmured. “And he’s very ... um ... confident, isn’t he.”

“Precocious, you mean,” Suga said smiling as he watched Tooru talking nineteen to the dozen to the more lugubrious Hajime. “And ... um ... call me Suga, most people do.”

“Ah... okay.” Daichi shifted further into the water. “Call me Daichi, if you’d like.”

_Oh, I’d like._

He shuffled down the steps, pleasantly surprised to find the water was warm. “So, Daichi, what else do you do with Hajime?”

“Movies, ice cream – normal dad stuff,” he explained. And then he paused, rubbing his fingers across his chin. “If you and Tooru-chan wanted to join us, I’m sure Hajime wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh... um ... yes, I’ll have to ask Tooru, of course, but –” _Hell, it’ll cost me a small fortune in ice cream,_   he thought, but Daichi was gazing at him, and his eyes were so dark, so soft, like liquid velvet that he found himself nodding. “Great idea, I’d love to. I mean, _we’d_ love to.”

 

They slid a little further into the water, then as Suga pushed off from the side, Daichi twisted onto his back, following him. “It must be hard for you, bringing him up alone,” he was saying. “Do you have any help? Or ... um ... a girlfriend, or something?”

“No girlfriend,” Suga replied. He took a breath, suddenly aware that Daichi had swum right alongside and appeared to be waiting for something else.

“Not looking, then?” he asked softly, and caught his eye.

“Not for a girlfriend,” Suga murmured. “Not my type.”

“Then you and Tooru’s mother-”

_Okay, this is getting uncomfortable._ “Um, Daichi, I think I should explain-“

“YOU ARE NOT FASTER THAN ME!” screamed a voice, echoing across the whole pool.

Suga groaned, recognising Tooru’s rather shrill screech.

“PROVE IT!” Hajime yelled back, pulling on Tooru’s arm.

 “Oh, hell, what’s happened?” Daichi sighed. “I knew this was too good to last. Hajime can’t go anywhere without picking a fight.”

“It sounds like Tooru’s the one causing trouble, Daichi,” Suga replied as he swam back to the steps. “He’s also very competitive. Hearing Hajime’s a good swimmer probably set him off. He doesn’t like losing.”

“Neither does Hajime.” Daichi hauled himself out of the pool, the muscles in his arms rippling.

“I WON THAT LAST RACE!”

“YOU CHEATED!”

“NO, NO. NO! YOU’RE JUST A BAD LOSER!”

“Hey, hey, what’s all this!”

“Tooru’s being an idiot!” Hajime explained, his face creased and angry. “He thinks he’s better than me, and it’s not true!”

“I am better! I am faster! I WON!”

Daichi shook his head, then quick as lightning, stepped between them. “What are you talking about? You haven’t had a race.”

“Yes, Tooru, come away and stop being silly,” Suga insisted.

“SILLY? HE SAYS I CHEATED!” Tooru screeched, wrenching away from Suga’s restraining arm.

“YOU SET OFF BEFORE THEY’D BLOWN THE WHISTLE.”

“RUBBISH! SENSEI SAID MY REACTIONS WERE AMAZING!”

“BECAUSE SENSEI FANCIES YOUR MOM!”

“Hajime! Stop it!” Daichi ordered, and pulled him around to face him. “His mom is dead. Apologise immediately!”

“No, she’s not!” Hajime yelled, kicking Daichi on the shin. “And that’s not his dad either!”

“Huh?” Daichi stopped rubbing his shin and stared across at Suga. “I don’t understand.”

“We’re in the same class at school,” Hajime growled. “He’s Oikawa Tooru. And a dumbass.”

“Is this true?” Daichi muttered.

Suga swallowed and ran his hands down his trunks. “Um... yeah, Tooru’s not my son. He’s ... uh ... my neighbour’s kid. Sorry.” Touching Tooru on the shoulder, he smiled wanly at him. “I think we should go. I’ll still buy you those sundaes.”

Tooru giggled, and as he looked up at Suga, he cupped his hand over his mouth. “Why don’t you ask Hajime what his surname is?”

“Pardon?”

“Ask him?” Tooru persisted.

“It’s Sawamura, we know that.”

Shaking his head, Tooru shot a glance at Hajime and Daichi. “We’re on the same swim team, and there’s no one called Sawamura there, is there, Iwa-chan?”

“Iwa-chan?” Suga stared at them all.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Hajime replied, and gave a formal and very stiff bow. He jerked his thumb at Daichi. “He’s my uncle.”

“Uncle?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, too, I guess,” Daichi mumbled. “You all kind of assumed he was my kid, and then when you said you had a son, I couldn’t really tell you otherwise.”

“So his Mom isn’t an Ento-thingy.”

“Nope. She’s a teacher. And Tooru’s mom?”

“Is alive, well, and owns a cafe.”  He bit his lip. “I’m sorry about pretending she was dead. That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“No, that was my idea,” Tooru said, and grinned at Daichi. “I thought you might like Suga-san better if you thought he had a tragic past.”

Daichi grinned back, and relinquishing Hajime, he ruffled Tooru’s hair. “Why did you want me to like him?”

He screwed up his face in concentration, his eyes flicking from Daichi to Suga then back to Daichi. “Because he’s kind. He takes me out when my mom’s tired, and he draws pictures, and he’s ... um ... kinda cool.”

Suga gasped, or tried to, but a lump had suddenly formed in his throat. That Tooru actually said all that, and in such a genuine way, left him speechless.

“My uncle’s cool, too,” Hajime muttered. He lifted his head up and stared at Suga. “He takes me swimming even though he hates it, and ... uh ... he’s kinda lonely.”

“Hajime, stop that.” Daichi stared at his feet, and then he peeped out from under his lashes at Suga. “Fancy grabbing coffee after this?”

Suga smiled back. “I owe Tooru at least one sundae, so, um, shall we all go?”

“And the planetarium!” Tooru demanded. “You promised.”

“Okay.” Suga rolled his eyes. “And the planetarium. Why don’t we see if Daichi and Hajime would like to come, too?”

“Geh, I suppose so,” Tooru complained, but he didn’t sound too annoyed and was already giggling and pulling faces at Hajime.

“Sounds good,” Daichi agreed. “And ... uh ... as there’s four of us, we’ll qualify for a family ticket.”

“Good.” Tooru beamed, and clasped Suga’s hand. “I think I like having two Dads. What do you think, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime grimaced and made a kind of ‘ugh’ sound. “I’m _not_ pretending to be your brother.”

“Double the ice cream,” Daichi said.

Hajime considered. “Maybe, then. Just for one afternoon. But I’m not holding his hand, and you two aren’t allowed to do any of that kissy stuff!”

“You drive a hard bargain, very hard.” Daichi smiled, his eyes flickering to Suga. “It was kinda fun pretending to be a dad, rather than an uncle, but ... uh ... I have a feeling we won’t need these chaperones with us for much longer.”

Inside his chest, Suga’s heart made a weird fluttery movement that he knew was entirely connected to Daichi’s grin. “Here ends the single dads’ club,” he intoned gravely. “Inaugural meeting a complete disaster owing to the ineligibility of the founder members.”

Daichi leant towards him, lowering his voice so even Tooru’s sharp ears couldn’t  divine the words. “Not dads, and maybe not single - anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Oh OHHHH - and mlim8 drew some wonderful doodles, showing Tooru at his most melodramatic.  Check them out [here](http://crollalanzaa.tumblr.com/post/135032891031/mlim8-doodled-a-thing-for-crollalanzaa-who)   Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, even though Tooru took over and it spiralled way, way beyond the 1k it was supposed to be. 
> 
> If you've read and enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or a kudo. It means so much to me. (I also like constructive crit as it's the only way I'll improve, so if you want to drop me a line here or on tumblr, then please do. :D)


End file.
